With the rapid development of display technology, there is a growing emphasis on the application and innovation of displays. Of course, the requirements on display properties are also higher and higher. In a general transmissive LCD, images will have erosion phenomenon under direct sun. Thus, people constantly seek for a method in which the display has good contrast no matter indoors or outdoors.
Transflective technology has been one proposal for solving the problem of reduced contrast outdoors. However, there are mainly two means for achieving the transflective technology. One is single-cell-gap electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) mode, but this mode generally requires an additional compensating film and has poor viewing angle. The other is double-cell-gap transflective mode, but this mode has the disadvantages of complex manufacturing process, high manufacturing cost and poor display properties.